eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Orzaf Soldorak
Orzaf Soldorak 'is a dwarf fighter from the Mror Holds. He is a renowned metal smith within his clan and owns a forge in Sharn. He was excommunicated by his family clan, the Soldoraks, for independently selling his metal products at such low prices they were deemed aggressively competitive to other clan members. Orzaf prefers to wear heavy armor and often wields his heavy shield and dwarven war-axe into battle. Information Orzaf is a level 5 fighter/ level 1 Artificer and a player character featured in the Fellowship of Feats group run by gamemaster John C Lazarus. He owns a forge in Middle Tavick's Landing and rents a house in Lower Tavick's Landing. Family *'Grumrik: Orzaf's nephew, he desires to become a smith so has moved to Sharn to work in Orzaf's forge. *'Rotterzaf': Orzaf's uncle and Stokzaf's older brother. He is a metals merchant for clan Soldorak. *'Stokzaf': Orzaf's father, Stokzaf is a former soldier and smith, he is now a minister for the internal affairs office for clan Soldorak. *'Torrikzaf': Orzaf's older brother, after failing to show any talent as a craftsmen he was raised by Orzaf's uncle to become a merchant. He is now married and has a child named Grumrik. Companions *Ash Longfang *Falxian Kevros *The Flying Ferret *Frogadier *Korthak Rollow Biography Orzaf was born in Krona Peak the capital of the Mror Holds. He was raised to be metal smith by his father whilst his older brother, only a few years older than him, was taught by his uncle how to be a merchant after failing to show any promise of ever becoming a craftsmen. In 988 YK Orzaf set up his own business outside of clan Soldorak and began to craft weapons and armour of his own. He intended to craft not for profit but for the good of heroes and brave individuals who'd uphold justice. His prices were so low that other clan Soldorak smiths or any other smith in fact could not compete. It wasn't long before clan Soldorak and the Mror Holds Metallurgy Guild decided to confiscate Orzaf's forge, tools and materials. He was then unlawfully imprisoned for a month until his sentence was decided by an internal Soldorak court of justice. He was sentenced to exile, stripped of all his entitlements and was ejected from the city the following day. With little money and no home Orzaf ventured to Aundair to start a new life however, it wasn't long before he moved on again after facing racism and a strong dislike for the local cuisine, especially wine. It was from a fellow dwarf that he learnt of how liberal the city of Sharn was and he knew that was where he'd live. After arriving in the city and saving up his wages from various jobs he quickly learnt the local language and soon set up his own forge in Tavick's Landing. After his forge gained local popularity a bounty was placed on him by clan Soldorak for a reward of 500gp. 998 YK Orzaf has always been interested in trying his hand at adventuring rather than just supplying those who work the trade, so one day he visited an adventurer's guild and came across a job notice for a local adventure. He underwent an interview and was selected by his employers, Korthak Rollow and Falxian Kevros. Along with the other two successful candidates, Ash Longfang and Ferret they set out to recover a House Cannith artefact located in the depths of Sharn. During his trek into the depths of Sharn he came across an old abandoned Cannith forge which had active Iron Defenders guarding it. After defeating the constructs he salvaged parts from them and with the help of a House Cannith artificer he created his own personal Iron Defender named Frogadier. Category:Player Character